Many modern power-generating machinery systems have high power-to weight ratios and must satisfy stringent vibration or noise attenuation requirements. This has led to the development of mounting systems for accommodating these needs. Available mounting systems, however, satisfy some, but not all, of the requirements of vibration isolation over a wide frequency range, while supporting a broad range of tensile and compressive operating loads. For example, metallic isolation systems can be designed to support high tensile and compressive loads but do not offer superior isolation characteristics necessary for stringent noise applications, particularly over a wide frequency range. Additionally, standard elastomeric mounts are available which can support both tensile and compressive loads and offer good noise isolation but these mounts typically have low load carrying capability and tend to require large mounting surface areas.
To summarize the shortcomings of available mounting systems for supporting high tensile end compressive loads, metallic machinery mounting arrangements do not provide adequate vibration isolation over a wide range of frequencies. Currently available elastomeric mounts provide superior vibration isolation over a wide frequency range but offer either (i) low tensile and compressive load carrying capabilities or (ii) high, compression-only load carrying capabilities. In short, current mounting systems, such as those designed for marine propulsion units, do not fulfill these requirements. Moreover, where elastomeric mounts are used, the problem of creep, or long-term permanent deflection, associated with such mounts has not been solved in the context of an overall system affording these capabilities.